1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a plastic bag dispensers, and in particular to produce or grocery bag dispensers that facilitate opening of a bag to be filled with groceries.
2. State of the Art
Devices of the past include bag holders and dispensers that are combined with other support structures such as checkout stands or other cabinet structures. Some devices of the past are complex, having extensive automation for filling bags with products and for moving the bags once filled, for example. Other bag dispensing devices are simple and require user manipulation for operation and/or adjustment.